


Give In To Me Any Way You Can

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [15]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Caroline Does College Once Again, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Future Fic, Klaus Has Kept In Touch, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season Six, Semi-Public Sex, Woman on Top, because Vampires, really really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twentyish years in the future, Caroline's giving college another go around. She found a project, in the cheerleading squad at her school. There's a competition, Klaus is in town, so she takes the opportunity to try out some of her old dirty thoughts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give In To Me Any Way You Can

**give it to me anyway you can**

**(Prompt from mikaelsonsass: Klaus meets Caroline at her cheer competition and he fucks her on the mats when everyone leaves. Title from "Hey Mickey" by Tony Basil. Smut.)**

"You should have texted me to meet you earlier, love. I suspect I would've enjoyed the show."

Caroline rolls her eyes, when the voice comes from behind her. Almost twenty years, with nothing between them but postcards and semi-annual phone calls, and he chose to open with snarky quips? Should she really have expected anything else?

She whirls, a hand on her hip, just in time to see his eyes dart up from the vicinity of her ass. Not that she blames him. Cheerleading uniforms have only gotten skimpier, in the years since her first go around in high school.

So she feels fully justified in the long slow perusal she gives him. He hasn't changed much. Dark jeans, long sleeved t-shirt, necklaces. He's perfected the 'I don't care about clothes' look. And she'd buy it, if not for how well the things he chose always fit him.

Klaus says nothing, lets her look her fill, until she meets his eyes, "Which is not to say I don't appreciate that little ensemble. Spandex is a marvelous invention."

Caroline crosses her arms, and cocks her head, giving him her very best, 'Seriously?' expression. She's not actually annoyed, the obvious lust in his gaze is welcome, because she'd invited him here for a very specific reason. He'd texted her two days ago, saying he had business in her city, and did she perhaps wish to join him for a drink? She'd only hesitated for a few moments before replying positively.

And her dreams had taken an interesting turn, that night. She only hoped Klaus was game to fulfill a very old fantasy. She's already ditched her spankies in anticipation.

Klaus merely grins, not the least bit fooled by her feigned offense, dimples flashing in a way that she's always found endearing, even when she thought him the worst kind of monster, Sorry, love," he apologizes, though he doesn't sound the least bit contrite, "I don't spend much time around high school girls anymore.

Caroline snorted at that, not bothering to point out that she was technically in college (again), "Unless you're eating them, I presume? And should I feel special, to have been an exception?"

"You were a great many exceptions, Caroline."

She sucks in a breath, shocked at the abrupt switch to sincerity, but his expression lightens, before she can think of a reply, "This," he gestured around them, to the scuffed floor and blue mats she'd been piling, "is not what I expected of you. Reliving your glory days?"

"Hardly. I just meant to get a more useful degree. Saw the girls practicing in the quad my first day. This squad was just so pathetic, I couldn't resist. I like to keep busy. Plus I snagged a scholarship. I'm still learning the ropes on the money management for your eternal life thing."

Klaus nods, accepting that, his eyes shifting to the small trophy that rests next to her bag, "I see you've whipped them into shape."

Caroline casts her own look back, far more disdainful at the paltry piece of plastic and wood, "Third place isn't exactly a stunning achievement. I hoping I get some decent freshmen next year. God, if only compulsion could give people actual talent."

"Mmm. Sadly that's beyond the scope of the ability. You could compel them to be more dedicated, perhaps? Practice harder, that sort of thing."

"Already tried," Caroline admits, "some people just don't have any rhythm. Besides if they practice long hours, I have to practice long hours."

"And you've better things to do, I presume? Is there a boyfriend lurking about?"

He doesn't even try for subtlety, and Caroline appreciates that. She'd lied to herself a lot, about Klaus, back in Mystic Falls. She's lived too much, found her peace with shades of grey, to do it anymore. "Would it matter?" she shoots back, arching a brow.

"Not in the least," Klaus replies.

Caroline lets a slow smirk cross her face, before she says, "Good." And then she's moving, utilizing her vampire speed and strength, grabbing him and twisting, flinging him back onto the mats behind her. He lets her, propping himself up on his elbows when she straddles his waist. His eyes widen, a predatory smirk sliding across his face, at seeing the pale blue lace between her thighs, "Correct me if I'm wrong sweetheart, but I do believe you're missing part of your uniform."

She pulls her hair from its ponytail, shakes it loose, flinging the elastic and ribbon behind her, "Speaking of my glory days, something interesting once happened, at a competition kind of like this one."

"Did it?" Klaus sits up, not touching her yet, but his nose grazes her neck.

"Mmm, you remember Elena? The whole humanity switch debacle when she became besties with your sister?"

When Klaus replies, his lips brush her skin, "Vaguely."

"Well she was chock full of advice. Some of it I'm taking now."

He pulls back, eyes curious, but Caroline leans in, brushing her lips against his, sliding a hand up his neck, to tip his head back and take the kiss deeper. His hands are on her, at the first stroke of her tongue against his, sliding up her back, left bare by the cropped top. She shivers when his fingertips glide down her stomach, tracing the v-cut of her skirt's waistband. He does it again, makes a pleased little hum into her mouth, when she moves closer, grinding against him.

"Far be it for me to credit the doppelganger with good ideas," Klaus begins.

"She'll never know," Caroline cuts him off, grasping the bottom of her top and jerking it, along with her sportsbra. It's not exactly graceful, the thing fits like a very thick second skin, but Klaus doesn't seem to mind, if the way she finds herself on her back, is anything to go by. Her arms are thrown over her head, the fabric still tangled around her forearms.

And then his lips have replaced his fingers, tracing her hipbones and the soft skin between them, his eyes dark and watching her hungrily, "And what was this advice, for my own edification?"

Klaus ducks lower, uses his thumbs to slide her skirt up, until it's bunched around her waist. He gets to his knees, and takes his shirt of, before lifting her leg and bending it at the knee. He rests a hand on her kneecap, sliding it down her thigh, watching her inquisitively. He toys with the edge of her underwear, before his hand retreats. "I'm waiting, love."

Caroline wants his hands back on her, so the words come out in a rush, "She said that I should turn it off too. So I wouldn't have to feel guilty. For the dirty thoughts I had about you."

Klaus looks smugly pleased about that, of course. But all he says is, "Ah."

"That's it? 'Ah?' No glee at hearing that I was actually attracted to you, way back then?"

Klaus chuckles, his head dipping suddenly, hands pulling her hips off the mat, to lick at her through the lace she's still wearing. Her back arches, breath leaving her in a gasp, but he's gone, far too quickly, easing her back down. Caroline groans in frustration, before she can stop herself.

"You're attraction was hardly a secret, Caroline. The way you looked at me, love. The way you smelled. The way you tensed when your skin brushed mine. You never fooled me."

She moves to untangle her arms, and sit up, but Klaus' voice, low and commanding stills her, "Leave them. I like you like this, Caroline. You look so lovely, your skin just beginning to flush pink. Now, tell me more about these dirty thoughts."

She swallows harshly, hesitates, and Klaus slides his hand up her leg again, close to where she wants him to touch her, but not close enough, "Shall I guess?" he murmurs. "Was it the uniform? My hands, tugging at your hair, while you kneel on these mats? Or perhaps shoving up the tiny skirt to take you against the wall? The school? Did you want to be bent over a desk? To come on my fingers underneath the bleachers? Is it the fact that I didn't lock the door? That anyone could walk in, and watch us?"

He presses his thumb to her, works her clit in slow circles, until she'd panting, the muscles in her thighs taut, "Which is it, Caroline? Or is it something else?"

"All of it," she hisses finally, "I imagined all of it. And more."

Klaus rips her underwear off, presses her thighs wide, and licks. Her fists clench in the fabric that still traps her hands. He holds her hips down, as he works her up, her body heats, and sweat gathers, leaving her skin slipping against the vinyl. His soft tongue is perfect, the occasional hard suction he applies maddening. He's making little noises of enjoyment, seemingly content to taste her for hours.

But Caroline doesn't have hours. She needs to come, the tension he's built driving her insane. She fights his grip, trying to move against his mouth, but he's stronger than she is. She looks down, pleas on the tip of her tongue, to find him watching her intently, his fangs out and eyes hybrid yellow. When she moans out, "Bite me," it hadn't really been intentional, but as soon as it's out, she wants it more than anything. He pauses, and she shakes her head, hair sticking to the back of her neck, "No, no. Don't stop. Bite me. Please."

"Caroline…" Klaus voice is low, raspy. And she sees him shudder, his eyes closing as he presses a kiss to her thigh.

He slides his fingers inside of her, as his fangs slide in, his thumb pressing down on her clit, and Caroline comes, his name a shout as her head digs into the mat. Her climax continues in waves as he drinks, her toes curling, as her entire body is wracked with pleasure.

He pulls away, and she relaxes back into the mat, drowsy and sated. There's a faint tingle in her thigh, and she knows it will soon build to excruciating pain, but she's not worried. Klaus has reared up, his hands unsteady as he pulls off his belt, shoving his jeans down. He tugs her hips into his lap, the head of his cock teasing her entrance, slowly sliding inside of her. She moans at the stretch, eyes drifting open to watch him. He's looking down, lips parted, watching himself enter her. Caroline moans again, wiggling her hips to encourage him to move faster.

And then his arm is under her back, scooping her up, and she's dropping down, taking him all in, and he's mumbling, "Fuck, Caroline," against her shoulder. She throws her head back, rubbing her nipples against him, their hips pressed together, looping her still bound arms around his neck. He tips his head back, and to the side, in invitation, and Caroline doesn't hesitate to take it. Her fangs dig in, her body grinding down, his hands clutching her ass and helping her move.

Klaus tastes just like she remembers, better than any other blood she's ever tried, and she takes greedy gulps of him, listening to his heart pound as his hands roam her skin, and his body moves against hers.

She's sure she takes more than she needs, but he lets her, and when she pulls back to look at him his features are tight with strain. A hand drifts down to her thigh, checking to make sure the bite's healed, drifting back up to toy with her clit when he's satisfied. Caroline begins to rock against him, planting her feet for leverage. It's only gentle for a moment, before their eyes catch and he's rearing up to meet her, tipping her back to bite and suck at her nipples, one arm keeping her anchored to him.

Her second climax builds, even quicker than the first, and soon she's spasming around his cock, knees gripping his hips tightly. He follows her, groaning her name around her breast, as he shakes until he's spent.

Klaus lowers her down, reaching up to tear her cheer top off, throwing the scraps away. Caroline stretches her arms out, and he presses a kiss between her breasts, "Well," Klaus asks, "can we chalk that up to a fantasy fulfilled?"

Caroline smiles up at him, runs a hand along his shoulder and grips his curls, pulling his mouth down to hers. She nips at his unfairly lush bottom lip, soothes the sting with the point of her tongue. He's still inside her, his cock hardening already. Caroline keeps her tone light, "One of them. I did always assume the mats would make certain positions easier on the knees…"

He flips her over before she can blink, and she widens her thighs, as he runs his palms down the outside of them, kneeling behind her, his hand stroking himself, "Oh, love. You shouldn't have said that."

Caroline tosses him a smirk, sinking to her elbows, and arching her back, relishing the groan he lets out, "Let's try the hair thing this time, alright?"


End file.
